This invention pertains to a method used to recompress bales of hay or straw. In particular, it pertains to an apparatus which hols the bale of fibrous matrial in compression for an extended period of time so as to minimize the resiliency or recoil of the bale after it is tied with baling twine and dropped out of the apparatus.